After you, the birth of new world
by Gliyer
Summary: Depuis que Rivaille a quitté la ville souterraine pour les bataillons, celle-ci ne fait plus parler d'elle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Qu'elle est donc cette sois-disant rébellion face à laquelle les soldats doivent réagir pour atteindre leurs propres objectifs ? Quand passé, présent, amour et futur s'entremêlent, rien ne va plus dans le cœur des hommes. /présence de spoilers/ [ERERI]
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fan fiction sur ce site et j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire et de poster votre avis pour voir si ça vaut le coup de continuer de poster cette FF avec des personnages inventés. Je poste les deux premiers chapitres ensemble pour que vous puissiez voir autant du côté des "nouveaux" que des personnages que nous connaissons tous !**_

_**Bonne lecture, si jamais !**_

L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, quelques rares coulées parvenant à infiltrer ses lèvres entrouvertes, désespérément avides d'étancher leur soif. Il ne faisait ni jour, ni nuit même si l'on pouvait discerner quelques rais de lumière au travers de la fissure creusée dans la terre au-dessus de sa tête. Un tant soit peu rassasié, l'individu essuya sa bouche et se releva, non sans difficulté, avec l'aide de la paroi insignifiante à sa souffrance. Doucement, il revêtit sa capuche, laissant percevoir un visage d'enfant avant que celle-ci ne lui tombe sur les yeux.

Ky avait dix ans, du moins, c'était le seul âge dont il avait pleinement conscience. Seul depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été contraint de fuir la violence et la mort des étages souterrains pour échouer dans celui-ci, le plus proche et pourtant le plus loin de la surface.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vivait sous terre qu'il ne fut jamais heureux, ses parents étaient bons, avenants même croyants, une façon de penser que très peu partageaient dans ce milieu si austère. Ils en avaient payé le prix quand, poussés par leur élan naturel à la bonté, ils s'étaient opposés aux « Boys » tels que les membres de la Mafia souterraine étaient surnommés par les habitants. Ky s'était sauvé, à temps et non sans aide. Il avait été sauvé. Sora. Tout le monde en parlait, mais personne ne la connaissait, ni n'avais jamais vu son visage. Une fille, selon les rumeurs mais sa fureur était silencieuse et les quelques rares à avoir pu entendre sa voix ou voir son visage n'étaient tout simplement plus de ce monde pour le dévoiler.

Elle, ce sera plus simple d'en parler ainsi, n'était pas mauvaise, non. Elle défendait les faibles et vengeait les justes. Si tant est qu'il y en est encore sous cette puanteur terrestre. Munie d'un équipement tridimensionnel que tout le monde savait venir de la surface, elle volait, pourfendait et abattait sa rage sur tout personne assez folle pour faire du mal en sa présence. Le bouche à oreille s'était vite répandu, sur tous les étages, voir même au-delà. C'était une chose incroyable. Autrefois, les anciens en parlent encore, une petite bande de voleurs possédaient eux aussi ces équipements. Leur seul but étant de rejoindre la surface, ils l'avaient atteint et Rivaille, l'enfant des souterrains, était devenu le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

Ky marchait lentement, toujours sur ses gardes, pensant à toutes ces histoires qui ne cessaient jamais de se répandre, de s'entremêler pour ne devenir qu'un amas de merde irrécupérable. Lui, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était qui était Sora, il voulait la remercier en tant que personne, pas en tant que super héros… Si un truc du genre devait réellement exister. Du haut de ses trois pommes et demie, il était pourtant persuadé que cette fille n'était qu'une égoïste, son seul but véritable étant de fuir ce monde. Mais qu'il y avait-il de mal à cela ? Qui ne voudrait pas en faire de même ? Il était simplement furieux de ne pas avoir les mêmes chances qu'elle. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver un foyer avec de l'eau potable, ne plus avoir à se pencher en-dessous des bouches d'égout pour récupérer l'eau de pluie mélangée à la terre et à boue du dessus. Il était épuisé.

Oui, il était épuisé. Voilà des mois qu'il fuyait, qu'il ne cessait de courir et de se cacher car sa vie en dépendait. Qu'aurait-on fait de lui si on le savait seul ? Violé, vendu, tué. Les trois. Il n'avait plus tellement la force d'affronter tout ça, mais il devait continuer, pour ceux qu'il avait perdus. Toutefois, le corps finit toujours par atteindre ses limites. Alors qu'il marchait dans une rue en contre-bas des lumières éclairant les principales avenues, son estomac se retourna et, se pliant à genoux, il vomit le peu de ce qu'il avait ingurgité ces dernières heures. Il voulait se relever, il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Il avait ce goût d'inachevé dans la gorge qui lui fit couler des larmes sur ses joues émaciées. « Je ne veux pas mourir ». Seulement, meurtri, à bout de force, il s'étendit dans son vomi, ignorant l'odeur et la texture. Il ferma les yeux doucement, dormir lui ferait peut-être du bien et alors qu'il se sentait entrainé dans un profond sommeil, des mains l'agrippèrent et le soulevèrent. Il se retrouva la tête sur une épaule, bercé par des doigts faisant des ronds dans son dos et un petit soupir lui échappa.

Elle courait, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Pas par peur, ou du moins, celle que l'on avait l'habitude de ressentir quand tout notre vie se résumait à fuir la mort mais par peur de perdre l'être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, ce gamin était déjà à moitié mort de toute façon et vu la vie à laquelle il semblait condamné, ce n'aurait été qu'une délivrance. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sa capuche tombée sous la vitesse, ses cheveux roux volants dans tous les sens, Cristal grimpa par paires les escaliers qui la séparaient d'une porte en bois qu'elle enfonça prestement. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était composée d'un poêle rustique, d'une table en bois avec deux chaises et d'un vieux canapé qui semblait aussi vieux que les murs, mais dans un état bien pire. Elle étala le petit garçon sur la table, ouvrit un placard qui comblait le mur face à la porte, invisible depuis celle-ci et en sortit une grande gourde. De l'eau en sortit quand elle versa le contenu sur le visage du garçon qui, par un réflexe de survie, empoigna le goulot et bu à grandes gorgées au point d'en tousser. De nouveau conscient, il poussa un râle de bonheur avant d'éclater en sanglot. Cristal poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui ouvrit ses bras où il se réfugia sans aucune hésitation, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement, le pouls à son maximum. Quelques heures plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la petite maison. Assis autour de la table qui aurait bientôt fini par craquer sous leur poids, les deux inconnus se regardaient simplement, attendant que l'un prenne la parole. Ce fut l'adolescente qui commença.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Ky et toi ?

\- Cristal, que faisais-tu seul dans ces rues ?

\- Il y a plein d'enfants seuls dans ces rues, pourquoi on devrait s'en préoccuper.

\- Car normalement, ils sont en bandes quand ils vivent dans les souterrains depuis longtemps. Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, je ne t'aurais pas sauvé la vie autrement.

\- Ouais, Ky la fixa avec bien plus d'intelligence dans le regard que son jeune âge laissait supposer, mes parents ont été tués il y a quelques mois, j'ai été sauvé et depuis je me démène pour survivre, enfin, j'essaye.

\- Qui t'a sauvé ?

\- Sora.

Un sourire peint le visage de la jolie rousse qui se frotta les mains.

\- Dis-moi, Ky, que ferais-tu si tu pouvais rencontrer Sora ?

\- Je la remercierais. Et je lui mettrais une claque, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle peut s'enfuir à la surface quand elle veut et pas moi. Et que je lui en veux.

\- C'est un bon raisonnement, mais qui te dis qu'elle a envie de partir d'ici ?

\- Qui voudrait rester dans cette merde ? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu parles d'elle comme si tu la connaissais.

\- C'est le cas.

Sans prévenir, l'enfant sauta sur la table et fit fuser son minuscule poing vers le visage de l'adolescente qui le para sans le moindre souci.

\- Je ne suis pas elle, réserve tes coups pour plus tard.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je pensais que personne ne connaissait Sora.

\- Mais personne ne la connait. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'est pas seulement cette cape et cette capuche, il y a une personne derrière.

\- Je ne comprends définitivement pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es seul. Et que tu nous ressemble étrangement ?

\- Nous ?

\- Je t'ai vu avant que tu t'effondres et je t'avoue sincèrement que j'étais tenté de te laisser mourir, mais je n'ai pas pu.

\- Parce que je te ressemble.

\- Tu comprends vite, c'est stupide, et je vais certainement me faire tuer par Sora mais si je dois risquer ma vie pour sauver la tienne, je le ferais. Voilà tout.

\- Tu es torturée.

\- Parle pour toi.

Ils se mirent à rire, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Un rire simple, léger, naturel et qui réchauffait leur cœur de ce soupçon de glace incessamment présent à l'intérieur. Dans ce regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, ils se plaisaient, c'était bon de trouver en quelqu'un qui vous sauve la vie une personne qui vous comprends sans difficulté. Tout comme c'était un plaisir délectable de profiter de la personne que l'on venait de sauver et qui rappelait à nous tant de bonheur et de souvenirs.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant un courant d'air froid s'installer dans la maison déjà glaciale. Une forme encapuchonnée, un sac sur le dos et avec une étrange morphologie s'avança de quelques pas avant de refermer derrière elle. Aussitôt, la lumière des quelques bougies cessa de tanguer, permettant une meilleure visibilité pour discerner le visage du mystérieux individu. Le sac échoua à quelques centimètres de la tête de Ky, sur la table et une forte odeur de viande fraîche en sortit. Il inspira naturellement, salivant déjà à l'idée de pouvoir goûter ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de ce qui se trouvait entre ses fils. Curieux, il se tourna vers l'inconnu et remarqua que ce qu'il avait qualifié d'étrange morphologie était en réalité une toute autre chose. La personne se tenait droite et semblait le fixer mais il ne s'en soucia point, obnubilé par l'équipement tridimensionnel attaché aux hanches de celle-ci lentement, son regard revint vers le visage de la personne qu'il identifia sans même la voir.

\- Tu es Sora.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci se tourna vers Cristal qui se ratatina sur sa chaise mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je le savais !

Ky sauta de sa chaise et sans aucune retenue voulut se jeter au cou de l'arrivante. Une violente douleur le prit au niveau de l'épaule et sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva à genoux face à sa sauveuse, sa semelle écrasant sans ménagement sa petite taille. Un gémissement siffla entre ses dents et Cristal se leva pour repousser Sora qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Il était en train de mourir de soif devant moi alors j'ai couru et je l'ai ramené jusqu'ici pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin !

\- Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le laisser repartir après ça et ne jamais rien lui dire.

\- Je n'en ai pas été capable. Je voulais… qu'il soit avec nous.

Aucune réaction ne se fit entendre ni sentir de l'encapuchonnée qui se tourna vers le petit être toujours à moitié écrasé.

\- Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut boire pour vivre ?

\- Figure-toi que si. Ecoute, tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi mais je suis…

Il poussa un cri de douleur sous la pression du pied qui s'était faite plus forte. Un souffle lui chatouilla le visage et il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une jeune fille, belle à en couper le souffle. Sora venait de retirer sa capuche et le fixait comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Et j'aime bien que les gens ne meurent pas stupidement dans les rues après que je les ai sauvés.

\- On dit que toutes les personnes ayant vu ton visage ne peuvent le décrire car ils sont morts.

\- Ouais, ils sont bien informés les « on ».

\- Sora, tenta Cristal avant de baisser les bras.

\- Autre chose à ajouter, gamin ?

Ky se figea, elle n'était pas sérieuse. Mais son visage était, non pas impassible, mais peint d'une lassitude sans nom, comme celle que l'on donne aux personnes trop vieilles pour supporter encore plus de malheurs qu'elles en ont déjà vécu. Son visage se durcit et retrouvant la volonté qui l'avait envahie quelques heures plus tôt, il rapprocha son nez de celui de l'adolescente et lui cracha au visage.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Contre toutes ses attentes, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sora qui se releva avant de retirer son pied de l'épaule meurtrie de l'enfant qui s'éloigna rapidement, bien trop prudent.

\- J'aime ce regard. D'accord, tu peux rester, mais ne pense pas que je vrais prendre à charge ta misérable vie, si tu dois crever, ce ne sera pas mon problème. C'est clair ?

\- Oui… Je veux juste avoir une maison et une famille.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ais tapé à la bonne porte pour ça.

Sans un mot de plus, elle rabattit sa capuche et s'en retourna à l'extérieur, laissant les deux autres silencieux, côte à côte.


	2. Chapter 2

Mur Rose, QG des bataillons d'exploration.

Rivaille était avachi sur une chaise du réfectoire, le bras passé au-dessus pour se poser sur la table. Tranquillement, il buvait son café dans une tasse blanche d'où s'élevait une épaisse fumée blanchâtre, les doigts de sa main libre pianotant le bois robuste. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un attroupement bruyant pénétra dans la pièce. Le caporal ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'identité des arrivants et se contenta d'attendre qu'ils s'installent sur les chaises à ses côtés. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha et Connie se chamaillaient pour une histoire de ballon perdu lors de leur entrainement en sport collectif et chacun y allait de sa théorie quant à savoir qui était l'auteur de cet abominable acte. Rivaille s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant subitement tomber le silence à la table. Bien, c'était mieux ainsi. Eren, son habituel sourire aux lèvres quand il était en présence de l'homme qu'il admirait se tourna vers lui et lui demanda la raison de leur présence ici.

\- Cela fait un peu moins d'un mois que nous sommes revenus de la dernière expédition, travaillé avec ces idiots du district de Stohess, sauvé ton cul de la main de ce malade mental et ramener Historia avec nous.

Un sentiment d'incompréhension se partagea entre les jeunes recrues, où voulait en venir leur supérieur puisqu'ils savaient déjà tout ça ?

\- Erwin est actuellement dans son bureau en grande discussion avec un type barbu qui semble assez énervé.

\- Qui est cet homme ? Demanda Armin

\- Il est l'un des hommes les plus influents de la capitale et de Sina réunis, si Historia doit enfin monter sur le trône, il vaut mieux l'avoir dans nos papiers plutôt que s'en faire un ennemi.

\- Il est ici sous l'invitation du commandant ?

\- Non, fit Rivaille en fixant Eren qui fronça les sourcils, il est venu pour « faire une demande aux bataillons » pour reprendre ses termes.

\- Quelle sorte de proposition ? demanda Jean.

\- Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée. Erwin a juste demandé que l'on se réunisse ici et que je vous informe de la situation avant qu'il nous rejoigne.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Il s'est présenté comme Grey Sôme.

\- Sôme ? S'étonna Armin, ils font partie de la branche politique contestataire du pouvoir royal pourtant !

\- Oui et non, soupira le Caporal, ils ont contesté le pouvoir royal, mais se sont ligués pour que ce soit une autre tête sur ce trône. Le retour d'Historia est une aubaine pour eux.

\- Donc ils veulent faire affaire avec nous, murmura Eren.

\- Il semblerait.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce durant quelques minutes où chacun s'absorbait dans ses pensées. Mais comme avec les jeunes, le calme ne dure jamais bien longtemps, ils repartirent dans une conversation animée où chacun parlait en même temps. Rivaille se demandait comment ils arrivaient à se comprendre quand, une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le Commandant Erwin Smith rejoignit ses soldats et son Caporal, l'air soucieux. Le silence retomba et tout le monde se tourna vers le grand blond pour connaitre la situation.

\- Sôme est venu passer un marché avec nous. Maintenant que le pouvoir royal actuel et contesté par la plus grande majorité, les esprits se tournent vers ses idées et ses convictions. Si nous voulons qu'Historia monte sur le trône, il faudra passer par l'influence que possède cet homme sur le peuple.

\- C'est quand même fou les mentalités humaines, c'est nous qui faisons tout le mauvais boulot et on ne peut même pas avoir ce que l'on veut ? Soupira Sasha.

\- Erwin haussa les épaules, cela ne l'étonnait même plus.

\- Quel marché propose-t-il ? Lança Rivaille.

\- Il soutiendra notre position à donner légalement le pouvoir à Historia, s'assurera que les esprits la choisisse aussi quant à nous, il faudra qu'on retrouve quelqu'un.

\- Retrouver une personne ? Disparue ? S'étonna Armin.

\- Pas vraiment, il s'agit de sa sœur cadette. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails mais il semblerait qu'à la suite d'une violente confrontation familiale elle est fuie le district pour faire sa vie ailleurs.

\- Et pourquoi veut-il la récupérer ? Questionna Jean.

\- Il n'aime pas les rumeurs qu'il entend sur elle et craint les conséquences de ce que cela pourrait provoquer.

\- Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Celle d'un soulèvement ou d'une sorte de rébellion. Cela se repend dans Sina comme une trainée de poudre.

Rivaille se tendit à ces mots et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son supérieur et ami. Il redoutait presque là où il voulait en venir.

\- D'où viendrait ce soulèvement ? Demanda Mikasa.

\- De la ville souterraine.

Un sursaut général toucha les jeunes soldats qui se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un Rivaille impassible, figé dans son expression blasée.

\- En bas, elle se fait appeler Sora. Son nom devient si célèbre qu'il a franchi la frontière terrestre.

\- Elle provoque une rébellion, mais pourquoi ? Cogita Connie, la main sur la tête.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, la seule chose que nous ayons à faire c'est de descendre dans ces souterrains, l'attraper et la ramener à Sôme.

Tout le monde regardait son voisin ou la personne d'en face mais personne n'osait se tourner vers le Caporal Rivaille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Descendre dans les souterrains signifierait jouer avec des lois et des règles qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait, ni ne s'imaginait. Cela ne devrait certainement pas être pire que les Titans mais si cette fille était aussi célèbre qu'il en avait été dit, cela ne serait pas simple de la capturer pour la ramener à Sôme. Le temps était compté, si il n'y avait pas bientôt quelqu'un pour reprendre le trône, ce serait l'anarchie, il leur fallait le soutien de Sôme. Ce même Sôme qui les envoyait tout droit dans le seul endroit où Rivaille n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner.

Mur Sina, Capitale.

Rivaille, accompagné d'Eren, d'Erwin, de Sasha et de Connie attendait patiemment que le voyage se termine, la route ayant cessée d'être tortueuse pour redevenir plate et rigide. Il avait été décidé qu'une partie de l'escouade irait dans les Souterrains tandis que l'autre resterait dans la capitale, aux côtés d'Historia pour être présente en cas de besoin. Rivaille et Erwin furent désignés d'office, étant les deux seuls à connaître les lieux où ils se rendaient, Eren s'était porté volontaire aussitôt suivi de Mikasa mais il s'était retourné vers elle pour lui inciter à ne pas le faire. Une violente dispute avait suivie entre le frère et la sœur, Eren refusant simplement qu'elle risque encore une fois sa vie pour lui et qu'il voulait qu'elle reste en tant que soutien à la surface. Ce fut Rivaille qui les départagea, ordonnant à la belle asiatique de s'en tenir aux ordres qui leur seront conférés et de veiller au bien être de la future reine. Si Eren fut satisfait, le caporal s'attira encore plus la haine et le mépris de la puissante soldate qui se retient de lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'en fichait bien puisqu'il s'était aussitôt tourné vers Sasha et Connie pour leur dire qu'ils participaient à l'expédition. Le don de Sasha pour le tir à l'arc serait certainement utile quant à Connie, il s'était énormément amélioré en tridimensionnalité depuis qu'il avait rejoint les bataillons et puisque l'un n'allait pas s'en l'autre, ils seraient plus forts ensemble. Mikasa, Armin, Jean et Hanji qui s'était jointe à eux se trouvaient dans le deuxième carrosse, plus loin derrière. Durant leur absence, l'autorité avait été transférée à Mike pour qu'il surveille le QG et prenne les décisions qu'auraient pu prendre Erwin.

Le conducteur leur annonça qu'ils arriveraient dans moins d'une heure et Rivaille lâcha un soupir imperceptible aux autres. Son regard lâcha le paysage extérieur pour se tourner vers eux. Erwin semblait absorbé par les arbres défilant et le caporal le soupçonna presque de dormir les yeux ouverts, Sasha et Connie eux, ne s'en cachaient pas. Assis à ses côtés, ils s'étaient affalés l'un sur l'autre, tête contre épaule, bras contre bras. Seul Eren semblait encore empreint à une énergie normale puisqu'il se tourna vers son supérieur et le regarda d'un air grave. Rivaille fronça les sourcils demanda implicitement à son subordonné quel était le problème mais celui-ci secoua la tête et se remit à regarder le paysage. Le plus petit haussa les épaules et fit de même, retombant dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, le soleil était déjà en train de passer derrière le mur bien qu'il fût que le milieu d'après-midi. C'était le désavantage de vivre dans le mur le plus reclus. Le second carrosse arriva à son tour et le reste de l'escouade ainsi qu'Hanji rejoignirent les premiers arrivants. L'air était doux et vivifiant, la vie autour d'eux plutôt calme puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans une rue tranquille, non loin d'un des escaliers pour rejoindre le monde souterrain. C'était le moment des « au revoir », brefs, chacun se souhaitant bonne chance de par quelques coups dans le dos. Silencieusement, l'escouade d'attaque se mit en route vers l'escalier.


End file.
